


The One I'll Never Forget - Bonus Story

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Teaming the Pieces Together [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Mentioned - Thomas Sanders, Mentioned Roman "Princey" Sanders, Minific, and they where bestfriends, oh my gosh they where best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: 'MJ scratched Isaac's head, the Piplup giving a happy chirp in reply. Something felt right about the little guy, a strong connection. Truly he wish the connection was unbreakable, but the partners had just met. They needed time to grow together, learn each other's strengths and weaknesses.Anyways, someone else already held that string to MJ's heart.'Just leaving Professor Oak's lab meant adventure for these young trainers, but one couldn't leave a piece of his past behind





	The One I'll Never Forget - Bonus Story

**Author's Note:**

> Basically.. I just wanted to write out a bit of MJ, as well as I'm the one who suggested Vulpix was his childhood old poke friend so.. this was made! (ALSO. SO. MUCH. FLUFF)

The two walked down the path, MJ saying his last goodbyes to Thomas and Roman before heading off the path into the forest as Thomas headed home, something about forgetting to grab tennis shoes.

MJ scratched Isaac's head, the Piplup giving a happy chirp in reply. Something felt right about the little guy, a strong connection. Truly he wish the connection was unbreakable, but the partners had just met. They needed time to grow together, learn each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Anyways, someone else already held that string to MJ's heart.

Grass rippled across his shoes as he remembered his friend, his best friend.

His partner.

MJ sighed, turning one last time to catch a slim glimpse of Pallet Town before the rolling hills stoll his gaze, smiling as he distantly saw Thomas being ushered inside with a hug from his father. Looked like MJ would have a further head start than he thought.

There went his home, his family, his past. Memories swarmed his subconscious thoughts as he glanced into the distance one last time, before turning, heading to the woods. There was one memory though, he wished he could bring.

She was so important to him, how could he leave her-

" _ Vul!" _

MJ stopped right in his tracks in shock, before a giant smile plastered onto his face. Of course, if he couldn't leave her, she couldn't leave him.

Isaac 'piplup'ed in shock as MJ turned a full 180' and crouched, a burning red fox leaping into his arms. He giggled, pulling his Iris close.

"Guess I'm not allowed to leave without you, huh?" He joked, staring the Vulpix eye to eye. Iris just chirped in agreement, sending the boy into giggles.

"Well you never let anyone catch you, I just.. I thought you didn't want anyone to-" Iris chirped again, placing a paw on his cheek, Isaac patting his head.

MJ blinked " you didn't let anyone catch you.." his eyes widened "..because you wanted  _ me _ to catch you" MJ smiled and set the Vulpix down, backing up only a couple of paces.

"Well Iris, you really want join?" She bounce in joy, waving her fiery red tail as a response. MJ laugh, tossing the pokeball, watching it bounce off her head and shake once, twice, three times before binging. He picked it up and flicked it to the sky, feeling more than watching the Vulpix lay across the shoulder the Piplup was not on.

"Really Iris" he smiled, putting the pokeball away and turning back, truly starting his journey "did you think I could leave my best friend?"

She just chirped, nuzzling his face. MJ pet her soft fur "really Iris?" He questioned "don't you know?

You're the one I'll  _ never _ forget"


End file.
